Single-blade and multi-blade lawn mowers are available in the current market, and these lawn mowers usually have side discharging and grass chopping functions. During the side grass discharging process, a discharging hood is mounted on the grass outlet to control the flow direction of the grass scraps and provide safety protection; during the grass chopping process, a closing plate is mounted on the grass outlet, to prevent the grass scraps from discharging out. However, such a structure has the following drawbacks: 1. Since the grass discharging hood and the grass chopping closing plate have to be mounted separately, appropriate tools (e.g., a wrench) are required when switching between the grass discharging and the grass chopping happens, and the switching operation is inconvenient. 2. After the grass discharging hood is mounted, the width of the entire lawn mower is increased, and therefore it is adverse for the mower to move through narrow places.
At present, a method for solving the above technical problems is: a rotary grass chopping closing plate can be mounted on the current lawn mower, so that the quick switching between the side grass discharging and the grass chopping can be achieved by rotating the grass chopping closing plate. However, such structure can't provide grass discharging hood, thus there is no safety protection in the grass discharging direction during side grass discharging process.